Clothing
Clothes, or clothing, are optional items that penguins can wear. Most clothes can only be purchased by members, but non-members can still obtain party items, unlock items from the Treasure Book and also buy certain clothing items. Clothes can be bought in some catalogs, including catalogs that are available during special occasions. Clothing items are stored in the inventory, where the players can use items they have previously obtained, and wear other items. Clothing are removed by clicking the item on the penguin in its player card. Categories Clothing are devided to several different categories: *Head Items *Face Items *Neck Items *Body Items *Hand Items *Feet Items Clothing items from the same sort cannot be worn at once; When trying to do so, the new item replaces the former item. Jobs In the Penguin Style catalog, there are special Jobs available each month. These Jobs allow you to perform certain actions and also allows penguins to pretend that they are actually performing these occupations. Sometimes, free items are released which can be used for the Jobs. But, unlike Hydro Hopper they are not games and they will not earn you coins. *Water Suit 3000 *Rescue Squad **Snowboard Helmet **Ski Patrol Jacket *Janitor **Mop & Bucket *Hula Dancer **Grass Skirt **(optional) Blue Lei or Hawaiian Lei *Blacksmith **Blacksmith Apron *Coffee Waiter **Coffee Apron *Construction Worker **Hard Hat (non-members can wear the Miners Helmet or the Red Hard Hat) **Orange Vest *Lifeguard **Lifeguard Shirt *Music Director **Conductor's Suit **Bowtie *Referee **Referee Jersey **Whistle (Non-Member and Member) *Pizza Chef **Chef Hat **Pizza Apron *Firefighter **Firefighter Jacket **Firefighter Hat *Painter **Painter Overalls *Rad Scientist **Rad Scientist Costume **Rad Scientist Wig *Shoveler **Snow Shovel *Baker **Baker's Apron **Chef Hat *Gardener **Straw Gardening Hat (non-members and members) **Straw Hat (member) **Overalls (member) *Ice Cream Vendor **Ice Cream Vendor *Popcorn Vendor **Popcorn Tray (member) *Gravedigger **The Grim (member) ** Spectacles (member) **Gravedigger Suit (member) **Gray Shovel (member) Trivia *Some glitches result removing items from the inventory. *As of April 2013, Club Penguin has approximately 3,500 clothing items. Gallery of Special Dances Image:Hula Dancing.jpg|Grass Skirt Image:Floating.png|Red Propeller Cap (same action for the Blue, Purple and Green Propeller Cap) Image:Propeller_cap_jetpack.png|Green Propeller Cap and Jet pack Image:Shaking.png|Maracas Image:Redhammer.png|Red Construction Hat Image:Regularhammer.png|Miners Helmet Image:Hawaian.png|Blue Lei Image:Pizzathrow.png|Chef Hat with the Pizza Apron File:Solo Pizza Apron.PNG|Chef Hat Image:Coffee.png|Coffee Apron Image:Swimming.png|Blue Water Wings with the Inflatable Duck Image:Solo Swimmer.PNG|Inflatable Duck Image:Solo Lasso.PNG|Lasso Image:Lifeguard_whistle.png|Whistle Image:Tourguide.png|Tour Guide Hat Image:Facepaint.png|Face Paint Image:Solo Ice Cream.PNG|Ice Cream Apron Image:Firefighter.png|Firefighter Jacket and Hat Image:Paddleball.png|Paddle Ball Image:Referee.png|Referee Jersey Image:Shakingbell.png|Gold Bell Image:Sggg.jpg|Shadow Guy Costume and Gamma Gal Costume along with the Blue Superhero Mask/Pink Superhero Mask and Blue Cape/Pink Cape. Image:Say_cheeeese.png|Camera Image:Rescuesquad.png|Ski Patrol Jacket and Snowboard Helmet Image:Crookflail.jpg|Pharaoh Costume, Pharaoh Headdress, Crook & Flail/ Mummy Costume, Crook & Flail Image:Blacksmithing.png|Blacksmith Apron Image:Laptop_Penguin.png|Laptop Image:Orkesteri.png|Acoustic Guitar, Drumsticks and Violin Image:Tuba.jpg|Tuba Image:Psa.jpg|Pet Shop Staff Apron Image:Mebreak.jpg|Boom Box Image:Painter.jpg|Painter Overalls Image:Rad.jpg|Rad Scientist Costume Image:Solo Baker's Apron.PNG|Chef Hat with the Baker's Apron Image:Ninjac.jpg|Ninja Mask with the Ninja Suit Image:Solo Gong.PNG|Gong Image:Allins.jpg|Sunburst Guitar, Pink Electric Guitar, Trumpet Image:Soccerred.jpg|Soccer Ball with the Red Soccer Jersey and Cleats Image:Soccerblue.jpg|Soccer Ball with the Blue Soccer Jersey and Cleats Image:Accordian.jpg|Accordion Image:Rake.png|Gardening Rake Image:Solo Shovel.PNG|Snow Shovel Image:Solo Fishing Rod.PNG|Flashing Lure Fishing Rod Image:Ekib_Ghost.jpg|Ghost Costume and Flashlight Image:Clown_Ekib.jpg|Clown Suit with the Clown Shoes and Clown Wig Image:Binoclulars.jpg|Binoculars File:Goldsmith.png|Goldsmith Apron Image:Goldsmith_Apron.png|The Goldsmith Apron with the Ninja Mask Image:Solo Dween Tree in game.PNG|Tree Costume Image:Faia!_faia!!.png|A Fire Ninja turning invisible Image:Faia!_faia!!22.png|A Fire Ninja holding fire Image:Drill_theres_gold_there!!!.png|Hard Hat with Safety Vest and a Black Puffle. Image:Cowboy_and_lasso.png|Lasso with a Black Cowboy Hat Image:Conducting_sometging.png|Conductor's Suit Image:Football_yay.png|Green Soccer Jersey and Goalie Jersey with a Soccer Ball. Image:Silver_bellssssss.png|Silver Bell File:Solo Gamma Gal.png|Gamma Gal Costume File:Solo Shadow Guy.png|Shadow Guy Costume File:Solo MummyCandF.png|Mummy Costume/Crook & Flail File:Dogstatue.png|The Guardian Dog Costume when Waving. File:Solo Trees.png|Green Hard Hat File:Solo Water Suit.png|Water Suit 3000 File:Solo Video Cam.png|Video Camera File:Strawhatwateringcan.png|Straw Gardening Hat File:GIRLLLL.jpg|Lasso with Pink Cowgirl Hat File:Red Electric Guitar.gif|Red Electric Guitar File:DanceMP3000.PNG|White MP3000 and Black MP3000 File:Garden Shovel Dance.PNG|Garden Shovel File:Gong Dance.PNG|Gong File:Tamborine Dance.PNG|Tambourine File:Keytar Dance.PNG|Red and Green Keytar File:Light up.PNG|Light Up Shoes File:Redflagaction.PNG|Red Flag File:G7856 flip EPF-tacticalgear.png|Tactical Gear Club Penguin Mop.gif|Mop & Bucket Comm Gear Action.png|Comm Gear water dance.png|A Water Ninja with all items Maraca.jpg|Festive Maracas Trombone penguin.jpg|Trombone Screenshot_1231.png|Stealth Gear Tech dance.png|Tech Gear Gray Shovel Dig.PNG|Gray Shovel dancing with an mp3,000.PNG|Pink MP3000 a guy with a jetpack.png|Jetpack coffee apron.png|Coffee apron Hollywood shirt.png|Gold Letterman Jacket Puffle Handler at work.PNG|Puffle Handler at work dance Capture5.PNG|Gourmet O berries. A Blue Book.PNG|Blue Book Category:Clothing Category:Items Category:Penguin Style Category:Coins